More Than Friends?
by XxevilemoangelxX
Summary: Starts off right where the last book ended. Max and Fang have some more alone time. Will they end up still friends or more? Fax all the way. Might be a little OCC but i don't think so. :p
1. More Than Friends

Hey-lo wonderful and dedicated readers

**Hey-lo wonderful and dedicated readers!! I don't know how long this is going to be. I think it might just end up being 2 or 3 chapters. Or maybe I might think about making a full out story. You never know. **

**Yeah well basically this starts off immediately where the last book of Maximum Ride ended. Hope you love it!!**

**Things that might be helpful while you're reading:**

Regular Talking

_**Max talking to the voice**_

_And if I decide to put in the voice, it will show like this_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride the book or any of the characters, wish I did though. ******

**Chapter 1**

**More Than Friends?**

_**Helloooo, say something already, **_I said irritably in my head for the hundredth time. The voice said that it would give me the coordinates as soon as I left there. But so far…you guessed it.

Nada, zip, zero.

So at the moment I'm just going in the direction my gut is telling me to go waiting for this freaking voice to say something. I hated this, not knowing where I was going or if my instinct was wrong and I was heading opposite if where I really was supposed to be going.

_**Damn it voice if you don't say something…**_ Nothing. And I was out of ideas.

I sighed inwardly, completely frustrated.

"Max, I'm hungry." I heard Nudge say.

"Is everyone up for McDonalds?" I said while locking my eyes on one down below.

I didn't even get an answer, everyone (including Total and Akila) just headed directly where I was looking. Well everyone except Fang.

My status with Fang is still…awkward to say the least.

While we were staring at each other, he flashed one of his rare smiles that could light up a room and that always made my heart skip a beat. I smiled back and we both flew down to the others without saying a word.

Let me tell you, that was the smallest McDonald's we've been to so far. Small spaces and claustrophobia don't mix well at all, so we all ordered the food to go, thanks to my credit card (do they still got it? Well in here they do), and went to a beach that was right in front of the McDonald's since it was deserted of any people.

You'd think that when almost each of us had about 5 burgers and then some each it would take us a while to eat everything, it actually took us less than 10 minutes.

"Max, can we go swim?" Angel asked when she finished.

"Sweetie, the water's really cold, we'll come back tomorrow in the day time when it's warmer."

"So we're staying in a hotel?"

"Um, yeah, maybe for a couple of days." Maybe in those couple of days the freaking voice will say something about the coordinates.

Iggy, Nudge, Gassy, Angel, Total, and maybe Akila were all excited to be staying at a hotel, so no one really asked why the sudden break. Fang of course didn't say anything.

This was actually a small remote area, so finding a hotel was easy, and the one that we found was actually one of those good hotels. You know the ones, cable, free breakfast, the works. At least we'd be somewhat comfortable.

I was surprised that for a hotel like this they had a teenage guy at the front desk. Probably he worked at night when there wasn't really that much business, I don't know. My guess would be that he's around 16.

I was about to go get the room but Fang snatched the card from me and got there first.

I was going to argue with him but was kind of relieved that he went when I saw the guy looking at me up and down.

"Can we have your biggest room?" Fans said in a cold voice. Probably jealously??

"Huh?" The guy, whose name tag said "Russell", finally tore his eyes off of me and realized Fang was talking to him.

"I said, can we have your biggest room."

"Oh, um, the biggest room right now had four beds."

"We'll take it." Fang said handing him the card.

"Oh, yeah, no pets allowed." Said Russell.

Then I had an idea. I could have easily asked Angel to make him let Total and Akila in, but I decided to get back at Fang about the whole Brigid (coughbitchcough) thing. So I went up to the counter.

"Hi, my name's Max." I said with what I thought might be a flirty smile. He smiled back.

"Russell." He said, while we shook hands. Well actually he held my hand for a bit monger then necessary. But when he looked at Fang who was right next to me he quickly let my hand go.

"Um, can we please take the dogs in?" I said pouting a little.

"Um, sorry, it's against the rules, I can't let them in."

"Oh well, then I guess we can't stay here for the _rest of the weekend _like I wanted. Okay then, bye."

"Wait, um, okay you can…take them in. Do they bark or anything?" Well duh they bark, they're freaking dogs, why should they quack?

"Um no, they're really obedient."

"…well, okay then." He said a little warily. "How long did you plan to stay here?"

"Five days." I said while smiling at him. He typed in something on the computer and gave me back the credit card and the room key.

"If you need _anything _please tell me. I'll be here _all night_." He said with a wink. I kind of wanted to gag but put on a smile and nodded my head a little.

I felt Fang pushing me toward the stairs a little.

"Wait." We both turned toward Russell.

He quickly wrote something down and held out his hand. I took it, but didn't have a chance to read it because Fang practically pulled me toward the stairs where everyone already went up.

My plan to make Fang jealous is complete!! I didn't even want to think of the reason why I did want to get back at him for being so close to Brigid (coughbitchcough), so I covered it up with feeling really proud of myself for even pulling it off. But still, shows him for getting too attached to Brigid (coughbitchcough).

Fang wasn't looking or talking to me going up the stairs. I inwardly patted myself on the back, then I remembered the paper.

It turned out it was Russell's number. I was deciding whether to ball it up and throw it away or keep it, I seriously didn't want it but keeping it might may Fang think I kind of liked the guy. So I kept it (hehe).

I noticed when I put the paper in my pocket that Fang was looking at me.

"What was that?" He asked straight to the point.

I just shrugged.

He stared at me hard but just kept walking.

The hotel room was really…nice actually. We decided that two people would sleep on each bed.

Of course Iggy and Gazzy chose one (well really Gazzy chose Iggy, but still), Nudge and Angel chose one, and Total said he and Akila should have the third one leaving me and Fang to the last one. Talk about awkward.

I was going to argue with Total, but when I saw him and Akila cuddled up together I didn't have the heart to tell then to sleep on the floor.

I rolled my eyes and said I was going to take a shower. Everyone but Fang was already asleep so I didn't make them go into the shower, well at least not today.

But halfway into it I forgot that I didn't bring in my backpack with my extra clothes. I mentally cursed myself.

When I was done, I tried to secure the towel around me as best as I could. I barely went all the way around me and the length was wayyyy too short.

I slowly opened the door hoping Fang also fell asleep. No such luck.

He was sitting on our bed and when he saw me I saw his eyes travel up and down my body. I blushed bright red. I knew I could have said a smart ass comment like "What, like what you see?" or something, but I was too embarrassed to say anything.

When he saw my blush he just raised his eyebrows, maybe to the fact that I don't blush, well maybe once or twice, but still.

"Um, forgot my clothes." I mumbled out. I walked quickly to my backpack and went back to the restroom. In the mirror I saw that my face was still bright red.

When I got out, Fang went directly in.

I laid down hoping that I'd fall asleep before Fang got out. But I couldn't get to sleep. When Fang came out I realized that if he slept on his side too towards the middle we'd be face-to-face.

He laid down and did exactly that. I didn't want to change my position because of two reasons: 1)If I did turn the other way Fang would probably think I'm mad at him and he'll probably bug me with that and 2) …I kind of liked being this close to him.

I felt my face heat up when I thought that, and I hated it. I was blushing way too much.

I hated all this mushy lovey dovey stuff. Mainly because it's one thing I know almost nothing about, and I like having the upper-hand in things.

"Why are you blushing?" Fang whispered while lightly touching my cheek.

He was so close that when he talked his breath blew in my face.

"Um…I don't know what you're talking about." Wow, that was smooth. He raised an eyebrow and was probably about to say something else but I jumped out of bed and quickly mumbled, "I'm going out for a while," got my shoes and practically ran out.

Downstairs I forgot about Russell so when I was about to leave out the front door he called out to me.

"Hey wait." I didn't feel like dealing with him.

"Sorry, but I really have to go." I said and again took off running.

Instead of flying I walked to the beach that we went to earlier and sat down looking at the ocean.

I was not surprised when I heard Fang's almost silent footsteps behind me.

He sat down next to me without saying a word. We sat like that for about 30 minutes.

"You told Iggy to look after the flock?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him barely nod his head, again an awkward silence. This was starting to happen a lot, the awkwardness. I hated it. I sighed and got up. But before I could move, Fang took hold of my hand.

"Max, can we talk?'

"Fang, no, please. I hate talking about this." He didn't say anything, and when I tried to pull away he just held on tighter.

"Damn it Fang. Why are you trying to make things difficult between us?"

"Difficult?"

"Awkward, tense, weird, whatever you want to say. Why can't you just be happy with the way that it is?"

"Are _you _happy with the way that it is?" He said while pulling me down again. I resisted at first but ended up sitting back down.

Here's the thing with Fang. When it's more people than just me and him, he's all quiet and in the shadows, but when it's just us, he talks a lot more. It's not that I don't like that, I do. But in this situation, I hated it.

"Well, no, not entirely happy, but manageable." I said quietly. He gave me a weird look that I just looked away from and ended up looking at the ocean instead.

"Can I ask you something Max?"

"I think you just did." I said trying to joke around, but he completely ignored my comment.

"Why do you keep running away every time I kiss you?"

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Hoped you liked it. What do you think Max's response will be? Only I will know until I post up the next chapter. And so you can know too, please review. **

**It will make my write/type faster.**

**Hey, from this chapter, what do you think the rating should be? I really don't know so I just rated what I THOUGHT might be it. But I really have no clue.**

**Anywayz, please please please review!! And please no flames, they hurt me!!**

**XxevilemoangelxX**


	2. More Than Friends 2

Hey pplz

**Hey pplz!! I want to thank all of ya'll for all the reviews!! I was sooo happy when I was reading them. I was afraid that no one would like it. Anyways, this is the next chapter. Hope you like it!! **

**Chapter 2**

**More Than Friends (2)**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

"_**Why do you keep running away every time I kiss you?"**_

I stopped breathing completely. He never asked me that straight-forward like that. I was so shocked, even more when I turned to look at him and he had a smirk on his face.

"I thought you loved me this much." He said while opening his arms wide open.

I just rolled my eyes, still having a little trouble breathing.

"Fang, I was…loopy. Listen to this word, letitgo." I know it was technically three words, but because of the way I said it, it all sounded like one word.

"Yeah, you were loopy, but you know the truth comes out when your at your most vulnerable state, and you were defiantly vulnerable from what I remember."

"What's your point?" I said while crossing my arms over my chest being my stubborn self and making my face emotionless. Fang's small smile automatically went away.

"Don't do that." I was confused.

"Do what?"

"Damn it Max, it's me. You don't have to hide your emotions." I looked away shocked.

Of course he would know if I was hiding my emotions or not. That's just how close we are, and I felt kind of bad. When it was just us, Fang (at least I think so) made an effort to try and open up. But again, I just _think _so.

I looked back at Fang and mumbled a quiet, very quiet "sorry".

"So…what?" He said referring to his…previous question. I just shrugged.

"You do know."

"Damn it Fang, no I don't. I don't understand any of this. Probably never will. Why can't we just go back to how it was before all of this? To when we could talk to each other without any…awkwardness, before something changed between us." I said all of this while looking him straight in the eyes.

"That's exactly the reason why we can't just go back to being friends." I ignored the fact that he kind of inquired that we were already more than friends…were we?

"What are you talking about?"

"Something changed between us, that's what you said."

"Yeah, and?"

"The thing that changed, that first time _you _kissed _me _on that beach. You know what, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have ever kissed you all those other times."

"You're…wrong. And that was different. I thought you were dying."

"Max, just think about it. If you never kissed me first, I would have never accepted the fact that I was falling for you." He looked at me with those dark eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

But the thing that had butterflies in my stomach was that this was the first time that he ever said he had any feelings for me, or at least implied it. Wow, he was being so…un-Fanglike at this moment.

And me you ask? I sat there looking at him stunned. Not able to move, or even talk. Probably looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"So back to what I was saying before, that thing that changed? Our feelings changed."

"Um…wait huh?" Wow, how smooth huh? I was confused by his sudden change in what he was saying.

"Our feelings changed."

"Um, like I said, I thought you were dying, that's why I kissed you." I mumbled looking away from him. Still repeating that sentence in my head, _if you never kissed me first, I would have never accepted the fact that I was falling for you._

"You know you can be so stubborn sometimes?"

"I know. It's one of the thing's that make me so lovable." I said while looking back at him trying to lighten the mood.

"One out of many." Again, I didn't know what to say. Some hero huh?

After that Fang didn't say anything, and I didn't say anything fearing I would regret it.

1 minute………2 minutes………5 minutes………10 minutes

I was going to scream. Fang didn't look like he was going to say something anytime soon.

1 minute………2 minutes………5 minutes………10minu-

Then I felt Fang's hand on the small of my back and start rubbing in small circles.

I wouldn't admit it to him, but I actually liked how it felt.

I was really confused. I mean every time Fang touches, smiles, or kisses me, I always get butterflies in my stomach. Especially when he kind of implied that he had feelings for me. I just don't know.

Did I like Fang as more than just a friend?

**There you go pplz!! Hope you loved it. Isn't Max so stubborn? Anyways, please review and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can!!**

**xxevilemoangelxx**


	3. Here Comes the Tears

Hey people

**Hey people!! I loved all your reviews!! Only 2 chapters and already lots of reviews. I was soooo happy, and it's all thanks to you all. Okay well here's the next chapter. Hope you love it. Oh, and I'm still trying to keep them in character. That's really my biggest problem, but I'm trying. Okay so I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 3:**

**Here Comes the Tears**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_**Did I like Fang as more than just a friend?**_

Ugh, I am thoroughly confused.

Before I could even answer my own question I was already up and running.

I felt like a coward, but I just couldn't handle it anymore.

Things could stay like this for now, I just hope Fang just leaves it alone for right now.

I landed after flying for about 10 minutes. I didn't really go far because Fang never goes after me after I run away, so for now I was safe. At least until he brought it up _again_.

I sighed and looked around; I was in a small clearing. Kind of like a meadow I guess you would say.

I sat down on a nearby bench and looked up; there was a full moon out tonight. It was pretty I guess because it was like the trees split apart just so you could get a clear view of it.

I sighed again. Here I was, Maximum ride, supposedly a "hero", "tough", "strong", "fearless". And here I was thinking about how the moon was pretty.

_I'm getting soft._

"No, I'm not going to let you get away that easy, not this time." I jumped up when Fang's voice came from right behind me.

"Fang…just leave me alone."

"Give me a reason why."

"Because if you don't, I'm going to kick your ass!" I threatened. What got me kind of heated was when he started chuckling.

I glared at him and started to walk away. I could barely hear him following me.

"Max, just-"

"Don't say anything Fang. Just forget it." He stopped and grabbed me by the shoulders holding me in place.

"Max, why are you against it? It couldn't hurt."

"Let me go." I said struggling. But no matter how hard I did, he was stronger than me. I stopped after a couple of minutes seeing as it was useless. I sighed.

"What if it does hurt?" I said quietly looking down, hoping he didn't hear that. "Think about the flock. Think about what that'll do to them. What if we get so mad at each other we will want to go our separate ways and mess up our whole family? What if the flock gets mad or something about us going out?" I said still looking down. I could feel moisture in my eyes but was trying to blink them away.

_Yeah, I'm defiantly getting soft._

"Max? Are you really just thinking about the flock? Or are you just scared that you'll get hurt?" I didn't say anything because deep down I knew he'd hit the spot.

"Fang…just …I don't know…just forget it or something." I took a deep breathe to steady me nerves to get ready for what I was about to say." I don't know what you're thinking, but I don't love you. I only have feeling for you as any sibling would. That's why it won't work, and why one of us would get hurt. Just please leave this alone and move on…. Let me go." I didn't struggle, but I felt his arms slide off of me.

I didn't even look at him. I just started running, opened my wings, and flew back to the hotel. I didn't look back once because I didn't want him to see the tears that were already spilling down my cheeks.

**I know, I know you all must hate me. But I decided to make it longer, and putting this twist in it mad it more interesting (hehe). I already know what the next chapter is going to be. Just depends on when I have time to type it. Hopefully next week. Sorry this was so short but I wanted to stop right there, so I had to leave it there. **

**I will try to make the next one longer. **

**I love all my reviews. Thank you soooooooo much. Again I'm sorry about waiting so long. I'm going to try to go faster. Really sorry. Please don't hate me.**

**Well okay, please review, and no flames. They hurt me.**

**XxevilemoangelxX**


End file.
